Foster Moms
by IAmBatman4Eva
Summary: When Olivia and Alex decide to foster two kids whose mom has gone missing, they never expected life to do a complete flip flop. How will Alex, Olivia, and Sam adjust to their new lives?


**Chapter 1**

Life had changed drastically since Olivia and Alex decided to foster a brother and a sister whose mom had gone missing a few weeks ago, they were still looking for her or another relative that could take care of them. Having an 8 and 6 year old in the house made staying out late impossible and waking up earlier than normal essential.

"Grace, why are you still in you footie pajamas?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen with a towel around her neck, she had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was soaking wet.

"Olivia, it's pajama day for her class today, remember?" Alex said brushing her hair on the living room couch.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Olivia said opening a drawer

"What are you looking for?" Grace asked before taking a spoonful of oatmeal

"I'm looking for my brush sweetie." Olivia said

"Oh, I'm using it." Alex said

"Can I have it please?" Olivia asked

"Sure. Sam, take to mommy." Alex said giving Sam the brush

Sam took the brush in his mouth and trotted over to Olivia and dropped the brush at her feet.

"Thank you. Good boy." Olivia said picking up the brush

Olivia took a treat from the box on the counter and gave it to Sam.

"Where is Ben?" Olivia asked pushing the box back into its place

"He's trying to pick out an outfit to impress a girl in his class." Alex said buttoning her jacket

"Benjamin!" Olivia called

Ben came around the corner in his blue Nikes, camouflage pants, and white sweater. His hair was completely soaked in gel and was slicked back.

"What do you think Aunt Olivia?" Ben asked with a worried look

Olivia turned her head toward Alex and gave her a look that said "What do I tell him?"

Alex got off the couch and walked over to Ben and crouched down in front of him.

"Why don't you go put on one of your play shirts so you can take Sam for a walk? When you get back I'll have an outfit laid out on your bed that will really impress that girl, alright?" Alex said in a low and sweet voice

"Okay! Come on Sam!" Ben called as he went to his room

"Don't let Sam pull you Ben, and Sam don't pull Ben." Alex said

"Alright." Ben said before going into his room

Olivia smiled at Alex. She was always getting her out of intense situations.

"I want to go with them!" Grace protested as she got out of the chair

"You young lady need your hair brushed so you're going to stay with me and Aunt Alex." Olivia said picking her up

Alex grabbed Grace's brush and container of hair ties, before going to the couch. Olivia carried Grace over and placed her on Alex's lap.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Ben said when he was about to walk out the front door

"Be careful you two." Olivia said as she walked past them to go blow dry her hair.

Alex put Grace's dark brown hair into two ponytails, she twisted the hair of both of them around her fingers to give them a little curl. When she was done she put a coloring book and crayons on the coffee table?

"Come color a picture for me while I get your brother's clothes." Alex said in a sweet voice

"Okay!" Grace said excitedly as she climbed off the couch

Alex walked to the back of the house and put a red collared shirt, black pants, white clip on bow tie, black ankle socks, and black Nikes on Benjamin's bed. She refolded the white sweater on the floor and put it back in his dresser.

"Olivia we have 20 minutes before we need to get the kiddos to school." Alex said as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Alright. I'll go put their stuff in their lunch boxes in a second." Olivia said buttoning the buttons on her sleeve

"Thank you. I need to go put on my shoes and check to see if Ben and Sam are back yet." Alex said before kissing Olivia

Alex walked to the front door and grabbed her black heels. While she put them on she watched Ben and Sam come through the front gate and up the driveway. Alex opened the door and the two of them walked in.

"I didn't let Sam pull me and Sam didn't pull me." Ben said taking the leash off of Sam's harness.

"Good boys." Alex said

"Benjamin, your clothes are on your bed. Please go change as fast as you can." She continued

Olivia came out of the bathroom and put a yogurt, sandwich, apple, juice box, and fruit snack in each lunch box, before putting the lunch boxes in their backpacks. Alex grabbed Grace's pink jacket and Ben's blue one, and put them on top of the backpacks. Olivia took the jackets and backpacks to her Altima before coming inside to grab her bag.

"Come on Gracie!" Olivia said

Grace put down her crayon and walked over to Olivia who picked her up and took her to the car.

"Ben! Let's go!" Alex said grabbing her briefcase

Ben came around the corner look far more adorable than originally expected.

"She's going to be all over you!" Alex laughed

"Come on! She's waiting for you!" Alex said walking to the front door

Sam ran to the door and tried to go out with them

"Sam, stay!" Ben said before Alex could

Sam sat and began whining. Alex smirked as she closed the door and got into the car.

"We're going to be 2 minutes early! This is great!" Olivia said as she backed out of the driveway.

After they were dropped off, Alex and Olivia went back to the house.

"You think we convinced them that we had to work today?" Alex asked taking out her ponytail before Olivia opened the front door

"Oh yeah! They totally fell for it." Olivia laughed


End file.
